


【死神豆腐】我们仍未知道那天所看见的猫的名字

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

音乐剧伊丽莎白X美剧犯罪心理。

相关演员被设定为FBI行为分析小组的侧写师。

卢豆腐和马死神

What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today 

\--------William Glasser

鲁道夫依旧闭着眼睛。他的神经末梢感受到了冰凉的水泥地面，向前爬了两步，指尖便接触到了拔地而起的金属，于是他顺着反方向摸索，指尖沿着木料向上，终于感受到了粗糙的棉布纺织品。

“鲁道夫。”他的朋友在这片黑暗里呼唤着他。

鲁道夫也不知道自己摸到的是不是床铺，失去了视觉，他甚至无法确定自己的身体姿态。

最终，一双熟悉的手扶住了他，引着他做到了窄床边。鲁道夫感到了床单的凹陷，紧接着他被拉进了某人的怀抱里。

“你可以睁开眼睛了。”

“不。”我睁开眼睛你就消失了。鲁道夫想着，但还是攀上那人的肩膀，很奇怪，他的面颊蹭到了光滑的皮革衣料，这位朋友仿佛忽然有了实体，之前的他只是一股温暖的空气，鲁道夫从不曾如此真实的感受过对方的衣服和皮肤。

“不会的。”他的朋友像是知道他的想法。

他的声音也与以前不同了，鲁道夫攥紧了手中的衣料。更重，更加沉稳，缺少了那带着喘息与沙哑的诱惑，反而添上了一点软哼哼的鼻音，细腻又温柔。

“睁开眼睛吧。”鲁道夫感受到他愈发有力的触碰，紧紧抓住他肩膀的手掌，耳边的声音诱哄着，让他相信自己。

鲁道夫摸到了对方的面颊，轻微有些粗糙，顺着高挺的鼻梁向上，他抓到了柔软的头发。他的朋友像是忽然被调低了透明度的图层，就这样突兀的出现在了这个世界上。

他的朋友，他的死神。

鲁道夫缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“我们终于见面了。”穿着黑色皮衣的死神爱抚着他的侧脸，轻声说道：“是的，鲁道夫，你认识我。”

他的朋友有着墨绿色的眼睛和金棕色的发丝，如他所预料到的一样，那是一个熟悉的面孔。

鲁道夫从未如此感激过自己那厚厚的医疗记录，他幸福几乎想要把自己揉进死神的身体里。

Roberta Valentini端着今日的早间双倍浓缩咖啡走进了办公室，先冲她的每一块电脑屏幕问好，然后才对身后的人类问早安。

“也祝您日安，我的baby girl。”MateKaramas总是喜欢来抢她藏在抽屉里的糖果，尽管他的嘴比软糖小熊还要甜上几十倍。

Roberta放好了自己的包，打开电脑开始了今日的工作，并开始试图轰走背后的人类。

“Robby，你真的太冷漠了。这就不喜欢你的金发小情人了吗？”

“Mate，你再怎么撩我也不会跟你分享我刚买的蛋糕的。”

Mate有些失落的走出Roberta的办公室/电脑屏幕监控厅，试图去找行为分析小组办公室的其他人撩闲。然而Oedo正聚精会神的看着一些有关量子力学的专业书籍，Mark还在补上周的案件总结。

这个世界太冷漠了，都没有人理我。Mate在办公室碎碎念的时候，Annemieke抱着一捧文件走了过来。

“啊，亲爱的Annemieke。”Mate凑上去，给了和他差不多高的棕发女人一个热情的拥抱。

“有案子了？”他问道。

“不是新案子。”Annemieke回答道，“一个旧案子，嫌疑人下周将要执行死刑。”

“四年前梅耶林的那个？”Mate随口问道，没想到这一句话引起了所有人的注意，Oedo放下了书，Mark停了笔，连溜进大办公室偷更多咖啡喝的Roberta，都紧紧的盯着Annemieke手里的案卷。

“这么快？”Oedo率先反映了过来“梅耶林所在州的死刑判决率比全国低15.8%，而且从逮捕到最终执行普遍需要11年。”

“嫌疑人没有上诉。”Mark淡淡的回答道。

“不仅是没有上诉。”Annemieke说，“哈布斯堡家族的鲁道夫甚至拒绝了律师，法庭现场几乎是一边倒的。”

“那个孩子，一直都……”Mate的话没说完，脸上放肆不羁的调笑表情却一点点消失。

“Annemieke，帮我请个假。”Mark收起了桌上的纸笔，穿上了椅背上挂着的皮衣外套“我去一趟梅耶林。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【死神豆腐】我们仍未知道那天所看见的猫的名字（2）  
音乐剧伊丽莎白X美剧犯罪心理。

相关演员被设定为FBI行为分析小组的侧写师。

卢豆腐和马死神

四年前，行为分析小组办公室

“梅耶林地方警局需要我们帮忙，追查连环杀手。”Annemieke插好了显示屏的最后一根连接线，Mark和Mate拎着公文包急匆匆的走进来，他们才从上一个案发现场回来。

“上个案子怎么样？”Oedo这一阵子都留在总部给Roberta帮忙，没有出外勤。

“没什么特别的，性虐癖连环杀手，县警当场击毙。”Mate露出了他的标准土拨鼠微笑，接过Annemieke递来的咖啡和Roberta给他的四包白糖。

“宝宝，在这么下去你会给自己甜死的。”Roberta皱着眉头看着Mate的“糖水加咖啡”。

“世界已经这么苦了，Robby。”Mate指了指又一次挤满了案发现场和受害者照片的屏幕“我也需要甜蜜的东西调和一下啊。”

“好了，开会。”Mark轻轻敲了敲桌子，让组员安静下来。

“第一个受害人，Stephanie Coburg，26岁。”照片上是一个笑得灿烂的金发女人，穿着普通的格子衫，而旁边照片就是她的谋杀现场，满地的碎发，血迹，布满伤口的苍白身体。“Stephanie生前被监禁数天，身体上有34个浅刀伤和热水烫伤痕迹，全部头发和体毛被剃光，死因是机械性窒息。三年前在梅耶林市公园的树丛中被园丁发现。”

“等等，剃光头发？”Mate忽然攥紧了自己傲人的金色长发，发出了一声哀嚎。

“这是什么怪癖……”Roberta闭上眼睛，死活不去看屏幕上的照片。

“资料上说Stephanie的尸体被穿好了衣服，还被裹上了毯子？”Oedo说道，“包裹尸体大多数是一种忏悔行为，可能是嫌疑人对自己的行为有所愧疚？”

“但他还是杀了第二个人。”Annemieke继续讲道，“第二个受害人，Maria Vetsera，22岁。”第二个受害人是个棕发女孩，圆圆的脸，看上去温柔可爱。“依旧是被监禁数天，身上有48个浅刀伤和热水烫伤，她被剃掉全部的头发和体毛，死因是海洛因中毒。”

“海洛因中毒，这是完全不同的作案方式啊。”Mate终于不再试图保护他自己的小辫子。

“Maria一年前被姨妈报失踪，警方寻找十天之后，一名清洁工在梅耶林火车站找到了她的尸体，依旧是被穿好了衣服，用毛毯包裹。”

“这名嫌疑人明显非常冷静，连续两年都没有杀人，这不像是普通的连环凶手。”Oedo说道“这两名受害人外表没有任何相似之处，发色也不同，会不会是她们二人都和嫌疑人有私仇？”

“我没能找到两人之间的任何联系。”Roberta说，“Stephanie是个心理咨询师，Marie是当地酒馆的女招待，完全不同的社会经济群体。”

“等我继续说。”Annemieke，“这个嫌疑人不仅是……随机的选择了女性受害人，还跨越了性别。第三名受害人Ludwig Wittel，24岁男性，死因是头部枪击，一枪致命。身上有几百处浅刀伤，没有热水烫伤，头发和体毛全部被剃光。两天前在一处购物中心停车场被发现，穿好了衣服，尸体被毛毯包裹。”

“这就奇怪了。”Mate喝完了自己的咖啡，于是随手拿起了Roberta的杯子。“这人跟头发有什么仇啊？”

“事实上有15%的施虐癖嫌疑人都表示过对女性头发的性欲，也会有连环杀手收集受害者的头发作为纪念品，但我不明白的是……”

“是的，为什么连体毛都不放过。”Mate皱眉摇了摇头，“不仅女性，他连男性受害者的腿毛和阴毛都没有放过，这是什么等级的神经病啊。”

“剃光体毛，这就是嫌疑人的作案特征了了。”Oedo依旧是一副好奇宝宝的面孔，跟Roberta和Mate的“这个世界不值得我活着“的震惊脸形成鲜明的对比。

“好了，大家都知道情况了。算上最新的案件，已经有连续三起，这就是连环凶手作案了。”Mark站起来理了理自己的领带，“我们30分钟后出发前往梅耶林，帮助当地警方调查，散会。”

Mark拎着公文包走出会议室，Oedo主动帮Annemieke收拾文件，Mate拿起自己的咖啡杯轻轻一扔，满分进球，正中垃圾桶。

“迟早需要有人告诉Mark。”Mate伸了个懒腰，说道：“没人在意他的领带，但所有人都能感受到他的超严肃低气压。”

梅耶林警局凶杀科的警监Pia Douwes从未感受到过如此的压力，梅耶林是个不大不小的城市，但向来安静，大部分街坊吵嘴邻居打架都不至于出人命，她之前处理的大部分工作都是起诉酒后逃逸的无良司机，追查兜售掺假毒品的小混混和逮捕家暴丈夫，而新出的凶杀案让她觉得有些力不从心。

这还是一起连环杀手作案，Pia想着，于是她向自己的老同事，一位深藏不露的FBI探员寻求帮助。

“我知道有个组可以帮你，他们专门解决连环杀手的问题。”她的老同事，Uwe，一个肚子和发迹线一起向上发展的办公室老油条，像个黑道大佬一样坐在办公桌背后，举着杯红酒说着。“FBI的行为分析小组。”

“行为分析？”Pia是个老警察了，她是当年第一批女警探之一，而在她的办案生涯中从未遇到过这个名词。

“这些人是变态和精神病的专家。”Uwe笑着说道，依旧是当年的字正腔圆。“他们会根据案发现场和受害人的情况，分析嫌疑人的作案动机与作案模式，从而推测连环杀手与被害人可能的联系，以及他的出身背景和性格特征。这叫犯罪行为侧写。”

“听着不怎么靠谱？”Pia躺在老同事的沙发上，试图放松自己的脑袋，可眼前依旧是那几位年轻人诡异的身体和遇害现场。“一群精神科医生能帮忙破案吗？”

“他们在FBI内部口碑颇高，破过不少大案子。”Uwe冲她眨眨眼睛，“我可以帮你联系他们。”

于是Pia就让自己的老朋友帮忙联系了，死马当活马医，只要能破案，她不介意剑走偏锋求助这群心理医生。

当Pia坐在办公室里，第一万两千次阅读最新的受害人Ludwig的资料时，她的下属进来报告，行为分析小组的成员已经抵达。

“您好。”为首的金发中年人冲PIa伸出手，自我介绍道：“我是Mark Seibert，行为分析小组组长，感谢您邀请我们过来办案。这几位是我的组员——”

这位Seibert探员身材高大，穿着妥帖的黑色西装，看上去老成持重，颇有FBI探员的气质。Pia想着，但后面那几个看上去就不那么靠谱了。

“探员Mate Kamaras，专业是临床心理学，Oedo Kuipers博士，地理剖绘专家，Annemieke，负责媒体和公关事务，Roberta Valentini，IT与技术支持。”

一个梳着金色公主头的兔牙，一个高瘦驼背的麻杆小孩，一个笑容柔和如小学老师的棕发女人，还有个穿着满身亮片连衣裙眼睛占脸三分之一的年轻女孩。

上帝保佑梅耶林警局，Pia想着。


End file.
